Someone Who Can
by RageLikeRipred
Summary: Sarah only wants what's best for Ethan. She's not it, so she knows she has to leave in order to give him the life he deserves. Etharah, also known as E-Sare. Oneshot.


A/N: Hello. So, I will warn you now that this is kind of a tear-jerker. It definitely has a sad tone. Nest time I write another MBsAV fic (which will be soon), I'll be going for something lighter. So I listened to Dancing by Elisa while writing this, and I completely recommend that you listen to the same song while you read it. If the song ends, just press replay. I think it'll enhance the reading experience greatly. So, thanks so much for reading! I love you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own _My Babysitter's A Vampire_.

* * *

><p>There came a day when she knew she had to leave.<p>

Ethan was great. Ethan was amazing. He was everything she'd ever hoped for or dreamed about as a little girl. He was her true love. Her soul mate.

But vampires didn't have souls.

It was when he graduated from high school that she knew she couldn't stick around him forever. He would go places in life, and she just couldn't follow him. He was good enough to deserve a good life. One with a wife who aged with him, children, a family. With Sarah, as much as she wanted to give him those things, she couldn't, and he wouldn't have them.

So she had to go.

He wasn't happy about it. He protested to no end. Ethan loved her, there was no doubt about it. But that didn't make it right for him.

And Sarah didn't much want to leave either. It came down to knowing what would be best for Ethan, not for her. She could only hope that time and life would dim her temptation to exist solely for him.

The night of her departure, they sat together for hours up in his room, closely intertwined, her head on his shoulder. Just being together. Just breathing. And when he would look at her, she would look down to avoid his eyes. But she would not move away. Not for anything.

She spent the following years traveling around. Sometimes Erica would come and visit her. She resisted the urge to ask about Ethan, even though she was scrambling for anything that had to do with him. His life, his family, his friends. Anything.

The years passed by. Thirty, forty, fifty. On and on. She stayed young while she knew he was aging. The eternal curse.

Time became a never-ending and never-changing plain upon which everything was empty without Ethan. Time ceased to exist to Sarah. It was something that would go on forever, but never be fulfilling without Ethan by her side, so why pay any attention to it?

And so, time stretched on. When Sarah went back and counted the years since she had left Ethan, she could count ninety years. He was probably dead. He had probably led a successful, joy-filled life. He had probably married and had children. And he had probably used up his time on Earth. It was safe to return to White Chapel.

Erica welcomed Sarah back to the town warmly, as only a best friend could do. Of course, they had kept up contact restlessly, seeing each other about seven times a year. But Erica also had another life to lead, which was why they couldn't always be together. Rory, as well, was there to greet her.

And then Erica and Rory took her to see something Sarah had always wished she would never have to see. Benny Weir's grave. One of the best friends she had ever had, when she was a young soul.

"Died about twenty years ago," Rory said with a sadness in his eyes.

Just being there, bone-crushing nostalgia filled her immortal body.

"Ethan," she spoke for the first time in years, although the word had haunted her thoughts every day.

Rory and Erica exchanged a glance. There was something to be told.

Erica looked down and only spoke one word. "Cleveland."

Cleveland?

And that was how Sarah found herself at Cleveland Clinic, the leading hospital in America for cardiology.

The nurses let her in when she said she was his granddaughter. When she reached his room, she walked in with closed eyes. She prepared herself, and walked in.

She opened her eyes to finally find him once more. There Ethan was, lying in the hospital bed, old and gray, tubes sticking out of him every which way and that. But there he was.

And he could see her too. As soon as he did, his eyes shone like a thousand full moons.

Sarah walked to his bedside slowly, careful not to make any sudden moves that might startle him. He probably couldn't take much anymore. And when she reached him, and kneeled down beside him, she spoke gently. "How old are you now?"

"One hundred and four long years old," he whispered.

"How?"

"The doctors said…that I should have gone by now. I should have died eleven…years ago." He had to struggle even to speak.

"But you didn't," Sarah breathed slowly. "How did you live?"

"I lived because I promised…myself that I would see you again…before I left."

Sarah collapsed in sobs and shakily reached out for his face.

"Benny used to…tell me that I was waiting for nothing…but he left it alone…before he died."

Sarah swallowed and asked, "Did you ever marry? Have kids?"

"Never. I couldn't…I wanted you."

She cried harder. "Time still exists," she sobbed raggedly. "Time still exists."

Sarah couldn't help but feel like she had left for nothing. She had tried to give him a life that would have been better for him, but one that he would never want. She could have had years with him.

Ethan slowly lifted his arm. She gave him her hand, and as soon as she did so, he slipped into a vision. When he came out of it, he was gasping for breath with his eyes wide.

"Ethan! You shouldn't have those anymore. They're hurting your health," Sarah said worriedly.

"I haven't had one in…four years. When Erica last…came to see me…I had a vision of you."

"You did?" Sarah asked carefully.

"I had them…a lot. I just wanted…to see how you were…once in awhile."

"I had to fight every day not to go to you," Sarah exhaled. "and for nothing."

"Don't…feel that way. I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Sarah responded, still in tears.

"It's okay…for me now…" he trailed off.

"Ethan," Sarah spoke quietly. She looked around to make sure no nurses were in sight, and then cautiously placed herself next to Ethan on the hospital bed. Almost like the day she left, ninety years ago.

"I can't…" he took in a jagged breath, "…fight much longer. It's okay for me to go now."

"No," Sarah protested. "Please don't. Ethan."

He smiled weakly. "It's alright…we're together again."

Sarah tried during her panic to lift his wrist. She could bite him, and he could live forever with him, heart problems gone. She tried, but saw his look of disapproval.

Sarah dropped his wrist and sighed "But I've only just now been with you again. You can't leave yet."

"It's alright, Sarah. No one's meant…to live forever."

"But I'm doing it. Join me! I need you."

"I'm afraid…I can't do that now."

And then, Ethan's heart monitor went flat.

Sarah's super-speed allowed her to resume her position beside Ethan's bed instead of on it before the nurses came rushing in. The rest was a slow-motion blur. Eventually, she was ushered out of the hospital.

Sarah flew back to White Chapel in shock. But when she landed, she had had just enough time to figure out what she needed to do.

As she picked up the nearest wooden stake, Ethan's words echoed in her mind.

"No one is meant to live forever."

Not even someone who can.

* * *

><p>AN: And there it is. Thank you so, so much for reading! I thought about doing something at the end there about her seeing Ethan as she killed herself and being with him again in some sort of afterlife, but I decided not to bring religious beliefs onto the equation,as I'm not even sure what mine are, and I would hate to drive people away from what the story is really about by including details about something they don't agree with. Anyway, thanks again for reading and please, please **review**! Thank you, and sorry for any mistakes I may have made.


End file.
